


A Summoner's Journey: Quatre's Story

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [5]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: (It's Meiran), Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Faith!Heero, Grief/Mourning, Guardian!Trowa, Half-Al bed!Quatre, M/M, Meiran is a Troll, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Raised Al bed!Duo, Sin as a Convenient Disaster, Summoner!Quatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: This is Quatre's Story.Quatre sets out on his Summoner's journey with his guardian Trowa.  Along the way he collects Duo - an Al bed raised Summoner with a promise to keep, Wufei - a man with an extra Aeon and only journeying to fulfill the last wish of his dead guardian, and Heero - a mysterious man who showed up out of nowhere and seems connected to the temples somehow.  Together they are going to make it to Zanarkand and defeat Sin for good.





	A Summoner's Journey: Quatre's Story

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/A%20Summoner's%20Journey%20Quatre's%20Story.mp3) | 1:45:35 | 72.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _To Zanarkand Once Again OC Rmix_ by Trptcox

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
